


a little luck

by not_your_tinkerbell



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_your_tinkerbell/pseuds/not_your_tinkerbell
Summary: Brokenhearted, Kuroko decides to follow Ogiwara’s suggestion in trying the “Virtual Boyfriend” app.





	1. Chapter 1

Recently, the existence of this one app called _“Virtual Boyfriend”_ has become a hot topic among people in the town. It’s only been officially launched for the public to enjoy for about two weeks, but in such a short period of time, its popularity, unexpectedly, has skyrocketed, attracting mostly males and females in their 20s and 30s; it’s become one of the most downloaded apps of the month.

The reason for its insane popularity probably comes from the fact that its sophisticated methods work a bit differently from other similar dating apps; it requires you to input your location, and it’ll automatically lead you to “the virtual boyfriends” within your radius. However, you’ll be given the opportunity to listen to the voices of “the virtual boyfriends” beforehand, and you can decide to choose the voice you’re fond of to be connected with.

The app itself, just like its name, specializes in finding you a boyfriend; it doesn’t provide the service in looking for a girlfriend.

Knowing that Kuroko has just been jilted, Ogiwara specifically recommends the app for him to give a try, to which he immediately declines; resentment is written all over Kuroko’s face as he shuts his book close a little too harshly, “Ogiwara- _kun._ Do you seriously think I’m not capable enough in finding a “real” boyfriend on my own?”

“Come on, Kuroko,” Ogiwara pats him on the shoulder enthusiastically, “Everyone in our campus has been talking about how good it is, you know! You might as well find the real one there! Besides, I’m curious about how it works.”

“Why don’t you try it yourself?”

“Duh. I have a girlfriend already!?”

Kuroko ignores him and walks straight into the bathroom.

In fact, Kuroko isn’t exactly being jilted. It’s just that he’s been having this kind of horrible _“I’m not happy, you stay away.”_ aura around him that’s spontaneously driven people away. He’s out of spirits, and everyone in the campus and dormitory is probably aware of the strange aura radiating out of nowhere whenever Kuroko’s undetected presence walks past them, or when they simply pass by his and Ogiwara’s dormitory room.

The reason must have something to do with that one student from the Business Department with the most captivating, bloody red eyes.

Because their buildings happen to have been built next to each other, they’ll occasionally, _very coincidentally,_ run into one another, and whenever such a thing occurs, Akashi will very much enjoy to annoy (flirt? Molest?) the hell out of him.

Though, Kuroko can’t deny that, every time those cheesy, disgusting words come out of Akashi’s mouth, his heartbeat will start to speed up, with a very faint blush coloring his pale cheeks.

The two of them obviously weren’t _that_ familiar with each other. Kuroko himself has never remembered having associated with Akashi closely other than looking up to him as their college’s pride. He doesn’t even remember clearly when did Akashi molesting him _officially_ begin; he seemed to have woken up one day and suddenly found Akashi’s eyes focusing on him solely, with a smile tugged at the corner of his lip.

At first, Akashi would address him with “Little Bunny” (Kuroko could never understand why), but after being blatantly ignored by his habitual supercilious look, in the end, Akashi eventually prefers to play jokes on him. From calling him “Little Bunny” to ineffably calling him “Love.”

Should Kuroko be grateful to Akashi for the perfect transformation from a small animal to a human being he’s made him be?

Once, it seemed that Kuroko even heard Akashi calling him “Tetsuya darling.” — he should’ve heard it wrong. Or, at least, he _hoped_ he’d heard it wrong.

It really is disgusting. Kuroko just wants to kick Akashi into a black hole whenever he says something like that. He takes back all the respect he’s held for Akashi before knowing his real nature.

Despite all, however, it has always left him flustered.

 

In the campus’ most attractive “male gods” list, Akashi, as it should be, makes it to the first rank; everybody has come to a mutual agreement to choose him as the most handsome one, followed with his group of rainbow-haired friends. Akashi’s proportions are very great, and there’s no doubt that he has a very attractive face. Moreover, his voice sounds especially good; he has a bit of a sexy tone, attracting the girls and boys alike to drool over it. Whenever a joint concert is held by the Theatre and Arts Department, he’ll of course be invited to have a singing performance of his own. There’s a saying that, as long as Akashi is there, madness will surely ensue.

         

One afternoon, Kuroko accidentally bumps into Akashi yet again at the head of a flight of stairs in his faculty building. He doesn’t even know why Akashi is in _his_ building in the first place.

Once their eyes collide, Kuroko hurriedly turns around, trying his best to deliberately avoid him. Akashi, however, pulls up a small smile at Kuroko’s sudden antics. He casually stuffs the books he’s carrying to his green-haired friend’s hands, who obviously frowns at him, before he walks over towards Kuroko in a confident manner. As he tries to keep up with Kuroko’s pace, Akashi whispers into his ear, sending goosebumps all over Kuroko’s body, “Love, your shirt is very slim-fit today. Don’t you feel uncomfortable? Aren’t you aware of the stares you’re getting by wearing such a thin shirt?”

Kuroko’s heart seems to have burst out. He’s unable to think clearly, and decides to walk even faster, leaving Akashi, who still has a smile on his face, as he stops in his tracks, watching Kuroko run away like a scarred little bunny instead of following after him.

 

Ogiwara, who’s always there to witness Akashi “molesting” Kuroko, has repeatedly teased him, saying that Akashi might like him. Kuroko, of course, has continuously brushed him off. He pretends not to care, and states, “Oh, he probably does it to anyone.”

However, his heart says otherwise.

 

This spring, their college has approved another joint concert to be held by the Theatre and Arts Department. And, as expected, Akashi is invited to take part in it. His performance is set to be the last one, and everybody is very much looking forward to it. After all, Akashi Seijuurou is their college’s most beloved student, so it’s no surprise to see all of them, girls and boys, gather up under the stage, waiting for Akashi’s turn.

Kuroko is a bit reluctant to sit amongst the sea of people who seem to be overly excited while waiting for Akashi to come out. Originally, he didn’t intend to go to the concert, but Ogiwara has dragged him all the way there, so he has no other choice other than blending into the crowd, trying to tone down the thrilled atmosphere around him.

At 10:10 p.m., Akashi’s long-awaited figure finally appears. He’s standing in the middle of the stage, wearing a black denim jacket and a white t-shirt underneath; he looks somewhat dashing and elegant — especially handsome, with his white trousers wrapping tightly around his legs. There are ten kinds of tenderness flowing out his eyes as he begins to sing, and the crowd cheers loudly.

In Kuroko’s perspective, Akashi must’ve chosen to sing such a sad love song to make himself look even much cooler in front of others. He’s singing the newly circulated song _“I Know You’re Not Far From Me”_ while playing the guitar, causing the audience to get even more excited. The bittersweet lyrics, the soft melody, as well Akashi’s honey voice, blend into one, and Kuroko can’t deny the fact that it somewhat touches his heart as well.

Akashi sings with a serious and affectionate look, and he looks completely different from the Akashi who usually catches up to him just to annoy him.

He looks dazzling.

After ending the song with a bow, Akashi smiles as he puts the microphone close to his lips again, saying with a tender voice, “To the you sitting at the end of the last row, will you go out with me?”

Such a surprising sentence, of course, has caused an uproar. Everybody has automatically turned their heads to the last row to find Akashi’s object of affection. Murmurs, whispers, and squeals ring in the air.

 _Does Akashi mean him?_ Kuroko is sitting at the end of the last row, and his body stiffens. His heart begins to beat rapidly, with his face grows the faintest shade of red. Ogiwara, who’s standing behind him, pats his shoulder in excitement.

And then, the chaos ensues. Everyone starts shouting, “Momoi Satsuki! Momoi Satsuki!”

It seems that they aren’t aware of Kuroko’s presence, and he freezes, turning his head to look at the girl sitting right next to him.

 _Oh_.

The flower of the Broadcasting Department. Kuroko is quite familiar with her face since she’s hanging around Akashi and his group of rainbow-haired friends a lot; she’s basically someone of Akashi’s league, so it doesn’t really come off as a surprise that everyone has assumed that she’s the one Akashi aims for.

Or, perhaps, Akashi really _does_ like her. He’s the one who’s misunderstood all along.

Momoi walks up to the stage; her face reddens — it’s unclear if it’s because of shyness or embarrassment. Akashi pauses for a moment, and the audience screams the moment he wraps an arm around her shoulder, smiling. There’s no other affectionate confession, he simply leads her to the backstage.

         

After that day, the low pressure around Kuroko grows even more serious. In order to cheer him up, Ogiwara has bribed him with vanilla shakes, to which Kuroko has flatly turned it down. Him directly rejecting his beloved vanilla shakes, Ogiwara knows that it’s quite serious. Kuroko is seriously lovelorn right now, and he decides to recommend him the _“Virtual Boyfriend”_ app once again.

This time, however, Kuroko takes up on Ogiwara’s suggestion.

Kuroko flops down on the bed, lying on his stomach as he installs the app on his phone. He’s required to create an alias for himself and sets his location only; he doesn’t have to add any necessary information about himself, so he supposes it’s quite safe.

After waiting for a few minutes, Kuroko finds that there are quite the numbers of people using the app in his area. What Ogiwara says must be true; the app is very popular in their campus, and a lot of boys in the dormitory use it as well. Besides, there’s also a rumor that the app is being developed by someone from their college, so it must also have something to do with it.

The app sends him a bunch of voice messages, and he listens to it one by one. However, after a while, Kuroko begins to feel a squeezing pain in his head at the amount of cheesy words those “virtual boyfriends” has thrown at him. He almost deleted the app, _almost,_ if he didn’t hear the next voice message. The movement of his thumb that scrolls past the screen suddenly stops.

This voice… why does it sound like Akashi Seijuurou’s?

Kuroko lets out a huff. _Who will choose him? I will not._ Besides, it’s very unlikely that it’s the real Akashi, since he’s already got a beautiful girlfriend by his side. It must be a random person who, coincidentally, has the similar voice as Akashi’s.

He’s about to scroll down again when a pop-up appears on his phone screen. Apparently, it’s a private message from the developer to notify him that he has sent the wrong voice message; it belongs to his friend’s, and it’s orginally used to promote the app, so he won’t be available to be his “virtual boyfriend.”

Kuroko doesn’t mind, since he’s not planning to choose him, anyway.

However, before he even gets the chance to reply, another pop-up comes up; this time, the developer tells him that his friend has unexpectedly agreed to be his “virtual boyfriend.”

Kuroko, of course, wants to politely decline, since he himself hasn’t agreed to it, but a chat bubble has already shown up; the name’s in a code — it seems that the “virtual boyfriends” have code names like robots, and the avatar is only a simple heart.

Kuroko can’t back away. He’s feeling quite nervous as he slowly clicks open the chat. 

> **411: _Hello._**  

Kuroko doesn’t give him an immediate reply. Instead, he turns his head to where Ogiwara is sitting while playing games on his laptop, trying to make sure that he’s not paying attention to himself. Then, with a slightly reddened face, he sends a candid picture of Akashi he has secretly taken a while back.

> **k-tetsuya: _Could you change the avatar and replace it to this?_**

The other side’s typing speed has suddenly become slow, and after a long minute, he replies with a very short “Alright.”

However, the avatar has been changed.

Kuroko feels somehow a little excited. He really suspects that Akashi Seijuurou has driven him to insanity, letting him come up with an idea of first love even after getting himself cheated on. 

> **k-tetsuya: _What’s your name?_**
> 
> **411: _Red Emperor._**

Kuroko frowns. The name’s quite weird, and it somewhat rings a bell, but he doesn’t know where he’s heard it before.

> **k-tetsuya: _You can talk informally to me._**
> 
> **411: _Alright, dear._ **
> 
> **k-tetsuya: _Can you call me “Love” instead?_**

Kuroko is a bit ashamed of his request to the “virtual boyfriend”, but because he’s on the internet, and since nobody will know who he is, he supposes he doesn’t really have to feel ashamed of himself.

That’s right, they don’t know each other, anyway, and the person on the picture he’s asked his “virtual boyfriend” to set as his avatar doesn’t even like him back — the one who’s been calling him “Love” all along, giving him a self-righteous term of endearment when in the end, he took someone else away with him at the joint concert, so he guesses it should be fine.

After sending it, Kuroko receives a voice message from the other side. He quickly puts on his headphones to listen to it.

The voice, _indeed,_ sounds very similar with Akashi’s magnetic voice. 

    

So, the whole night, he repeats the voice message and listens to the phrase, _“Goodnight, love.”_ over and over again for a long time.

From the upper bunk, Ogiwara watches him silently, thinking that this “virtual boyfriend” is quite useful. His best friend, _finally,_ regains back his energy again, and now wearing his headphones, Ogiwara feels like he’s watching a movie where the spirit of spring, as the season of love, touches the main lead’s shattered heart, putting it back in shape again.

 

* * *

   

> **411:** **【** **Voice Message** **】** **_Love, do you miss me?_ **
> 
> **k-tetsuya: _Please go away._**
> 
> **k-tetsuya: _I was suffering from insomnia last night._**
> 
> **411:** **【** **Voice Message** **】** **_Was it because you missed me very much?_ **
> 
> **k-tetsuya: _Don’t push your luck._**       

Kuroko is rather satisfied with his “virtual boyfriend.”

His manner of speech is quite good, and he can pretty much keep up with the topics he’ll randomly come up with. The additional point is, the voice sounds very much like Akashi Seijuurou. As much as he despises him, Kuroko always finds comfort in listening to Akashi’s honey-like voice, so he can’t help giving the app five stars and leaving a good review amongst the other satisfied reviews.

 

Kuroko has been looking down on his phone all the way to the library, walking carelessly, and as a result, he gets a bit startled when he knocks against someone. Putting his phone in his pocket, Kuroko rubs his forehead as he hurriedly apologizes to the person he just bumped into.

“Love. Don’t play with your phone while walking.”

Unexpectedly, he hears a frivolous but gentle tone.

Kuroko’s eyes redden slightly because of the slight pain, but the moment his eyes are locked on Akashi’s, the pain immediately washes away, and without missing a beat, Kuroko sweeps past Akashi, silently thinking why he doesn’t go on a date with his girlfriend; it’s a real eyesore to have Akashi wandering around him.

But, at the same time, Kuroko feels a little lucky not to see him and the flower of the Broadcasting Department in the same frame.

He doesn’t want to get hurt anymore.

Ignoring him completely, Kuroko takes out his phone to continue chatting with Red Emperor.

> **k-tetsuya: _Just walked without looking and bumped into a nasty, annoying guy._**
> 
> **411:** **【** **Voice Message** **】** **_Put your phone away and don’t get distracted while you’re walking,_** ** _love_** ** _._ **
> 
> **411:** **【** **Voice Message** **】** **_Be obedient._**

It’s a foul to send such a voice message with such a low voice.

In fact, Red Emperor has been very gentle, and Akashi often spoke softly to him, too, so he somehow imagines that the voice actually belongs to Akashi.

Kuroko stares at Red Emperor’s profile, with the avatar of Akashi’s slightly blurred picture he’s taken without Akashi’s permission. Standing still in his place, he thinks for a moment, and can’t help but send a message to Red Emperor before he really puts the phone away carefully.

 

> **k-tetsuya: _Red Emperor-kun. You change your nickname to “Sei.”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love singer akashi www thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

After chatting for quite a while, Kuroko soon discovers that Red Emperor likes to control himself a lot, especially after he gave him a very cute nickname; somehow, it seems that his possessive side grows even stronger each day.  _Well._ Not that Kuroko opposes to it. If anything, he somewhat finds it pretty adorable, though it can be overbearing at times. 

> **Sei:** **【** **Voice Message** **】** **_Why aren’t you checking your phone?_ **
> 
> **k-tetsuya: _Huh?_**
> 
> **Sei:** **【** **Voice Message** **】** **_Why does it take you so long to reply?_ **
> 
> **k-tetsuya: _…I’m eating right now._**
> 
> **Sei:** **【** **Voice Message** **】** **_Eating or playing with your phone, choose one._ **
> 
> **Sei:** **【** **Voice Message** **】** **_Don’t do that at once, love._ **
> 
> **Sei:** **【** **Voice Message** **】** **_You have such a bad habit._ **
> 
> **Sei:** **【** **Voice Message** **】** **_Put your phone away and finish your food first._ **

Kuroko blinks as he carefully types out a reply, feeling somewhat wronged.

_Wasn’t he the one who made a fuss about me not responding to him? Why does he have such conflicting views?_  

> **k-tetsuya: _…why should I listen to you?_**
> 
> **Sei:** **【** **Voice Message** **】** **_…oh? Are you being disobedient right now?_ **
> 
> **Sei:** **【** **Voice Message** **】** **_Then I’ll just have to send you a bunch of voice messages of me whispering words of love to you to make you listen to me._ **
> 
> **k-tetsuya: _Then I’ll just have to not listen to it._ **
> 
> **Sei:** **【** **Voice Message** **】** **_Heh. Can you even hold yourself back, my Tetsuya~_ **

To say that it doesn’t make his heart skip a beat is an understatement.

Kuroko tries his hardest to keep his expression neutral as he puts his phone close to his ear, replaying the last voice message over and over again, especially the _“My Tetsuya~”_ part. It’s the first time Red Emperor has ever called him by his name, with an additional “My” attached to it, _even_ — he usually would simply call him “Love” and such, so it somewhat makes his heart feel like it jumps out of his chest at the unexpected form of address.

Because he doesn’t wear his headphones, the voice messages are muffled by the noises in the cafeteria, but it doesn’t make Red Emperor’s voice sound less tempting.

Even though Kuroko himself isn’t sure if it’s going to be bearable for himself to hear sweet nothings from the voice that’s very much alike with Akashi’s, but deep inside, he can’t deny that he also wants to hear it. 

> **k-tetsuya: _Then I’m going to continue eating without looking at my phone, so you can go into your “words of love” mode._**
> 
> **Sei: _Alright._**

Kuroko happily bows his head to continue chewing his food.

After emptying his lunch, he leans against the wall outside the cafeteria, putting on his headphones to hear Red Emperor’s voice even clearer. There has been a series of voice messages waiting for him to open, and he quickly presses his finger on each one of it.

The first message: 

> **Sei:** **【** **Voice Message** **】** **_My Tetsuya, I like you very much._**

The second message:

> **Sei:** **【** **Voice Message** **】** **_My Tetsuya looks really cute when he’s eating. Have you realized that those lips seem to beg me to kiss?_**

The third message: 

> **Sei:** **【** **Voice Message** **】** **_Is my Tetsuya still suffering from insomnia? Want me to sing you a song before you sleep?_ **

The fourth message:

> **Sei:** **【** **Voice Message** **】** **_What does my Tetsuya want to listen to? Or, do you want to continue listening to my voice for a night’s talk instead?_ **

Kuroko crouches down on the ground, hanging his head low to hide the faint blush appearing on both his cheeks.

Why is this voice becoming more and more like Akashi Seijuurou’s? Even the tone and his manner of speaking all seemed to have imitated Akashi. It’s almost as though Akashi is the one who’s talking to him, whispering such cheesy lines into his ear — _heck,_ he can practically imagine Akashi’s smirk while saying those lines in his head.

At night, just like what Kuroko has requested, he’s accompanied by Red Emperor’s voice singing to _“I Know You’re Not Far From Me”_ to sleep. Even though the voice singing to it is very similar with Akashi’s, and it very much sounds the same as Akashi’s version at the joint concert, at least, Red Emperor’s _“I Know You’re Not Far From Me”_ is sung to him alone; it’s sung only for him to listen to. Unlike Akashi, who has sung it just for the sake of luring an innocent girl.

The universe’s number #1 amazing virtual boyfriend — he’s definitely worth the five stars as well as favorable criticisms.

 

* * *

 

This morning, Kuroko doesn’t have any classes to attend to, and Ogiwara seems to have gone long ago, so he’s free to dawdle in bed all by himself without having to listen to Ogiwara’s complains regarding his bad habit of waking up late.

His phone buzzes somewhere under his pillow, and for a very brief few seconds, Kuroko regains back his consciousness, looking around his surrounding in a daze, before he tucks himself back into the covers again, with one hand groping around, trying to reach for the phone by intuition. The bright screen blinds his heavy eyes the moment he unlocks it, and _“Sei”_ comes into his view immediately. There are several voice messages popping up on his notifications.

He shakes his head, clicking it open one by one sleepily.  

> **Sei:** **【** **Voice Message** **】** **_My Tetsuya._**
> 
> **Sei:** **【** **Voice Message** **】** **_Tetsuya, Tetsuya, Tetsuya._**
> 
> **Sei:** **【** **Voice Message** **】** **_My Tetsuya, wake up._**
> 
> **Sei:** **【** **Voice Message** **】** **_Come on, wake up, my Tetsuya._**

Isn’t it illegal to keep on chanting _“My Tetsuya, my Tetsuya.”_ with such a sexy, deep voice?

Kuroko feels his body turn to jelly, and he doesn’t have any strength to even move his fingers to type out his reply, that he decides to just send him a voice message; the very first voice message he’s ever sent to Red Emperor. 

> **k-tetsuya:** **【** **Voice Message** **】** **_I-I need to get artificial respiration…_**

After he lets go of the voice button, Kuroko opens the voice message to check it, only to find that his own voice turns out to be somewhat vague due to him barely waking up. Feeling a bit embarrassed, Kuroko is about to delete the voice message before Red Emperor has the chance to hear it, but he doesn’t expect that the reply has come all too soon.

> **Sei:** **【** **Voice Message** **】** **ちゅっ。**

Kuroko’s eyes suddenly spring open, and he immediately gets up, staring at the phone screen with his eyes wide opened; the heat rushes to his cheeks, and his heart seems to have exploded.

_Goodbye, world. I like_ _this voice_ _very much to the point of dying._

With such an ‘extreme’ way of waking him up, Kuroko obediently wakes up and hurries to the bathroom with a racing heartbeat.

It _definitely_ is illegal.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko finds himself more and more curious about Red Emperor; he really wants to meet him, but he doesn’t know how to ask him. Besides, Red Emperor doesn’t seem to be interested in meeting with him, since he hasn’t brought up the subject about it and all.

 

In the _“Virtual Boyfriend”_ app, there’s this thing called a “face-to-face coupon” that’s provided by the developer in order to make the two sides meet each other in private; they’ll arrange the place and time where the two will meet. However, it requires you to use real money to pay for each coupon. 

Actually, Kuroko doesn’t really have to buy the coupon, because he could just ask Red Emperor for a date without having to get the place and time arranged by the developer. But then again, he feels a bit embarrassed to take the first step, and he’s quite afraid that Red Emperor will object to it. At least, if he is to get the coupon, he can use it as the reason why he wants to ask him for a date. 

He opens up the Virtual Boyfriend’s shop and carefully scans the additional packages available to purchase.

As for the “face-to-face” coupons, they’ll only provide five coupons every month — it seems particularly difficult to grab, considering the popularity of the app, there may be a lot of people aiming for the coupons as well; the developer sure knows how to make money.

Because it’s going to be on sale tomorrow, Kuroko contemplates whether or not he should ask Ogiwara to help him fight the other users in getting the coupon. However, he quickly dismisses the thought, and decides to put his trust in his own typing skills.

And so, when the pre-order opens the next day, he sits nervously in front of his laptop. His mind keeps replaying Red Emperor’s voice saying _“My Tetsuya.”_ as well as Akashi Seijuurou’s handsome, perfect side profile. Accompanied with a wonderful, miraculous effect like a hero, he moves his fingers swiftly, clicking and dragging the slider within the scroll bar to refresh the page and purchases a coupon immediately.

Then, the whole dormitory room freezes with Kuroko’s eerie laughter ringing in the air for a minute. He wastes no time to reach for his phone and opens the _“Virtual Boyfriend”_ app.   

> **k-tetsuya:** **【** **Picture** **】** **_Accidentally got a coupon._**
> 
> **k-tetsuya: _Do you want to go on a date with me?_**

The man on the other side brushes past his phone screen, and after reading the messages given to him by a cute little guy on the screen, he can’t help but evoke the corners of his mouth. 

* * *

 

Standing on the old bridge at the mouth of a river in Tokyo, Kuroko wears a dark blue sweater, with his phone in his hands, his eyes wander around nervously.

If his relationship with Red Emperor is to be destined to succeed, then he can erase all the thoughts of Akashi Seijuurou from his mind permanently.

However, much to his dismay, the guy whom he’s just thought of suddenly appears out of nowhere, making his way towards himself confidently — _wait, why are you coming to me?!_ If Akashi finds out that he’s come out to go on a date with a virtual boyfriend, he’ll certainly look down upon himself. Such a thought makes him somewhat feel anxious, and he promptly turns around.

But Akashi goes straight to Kuroko, and then, presses his body close to him.

He feels the heat against his neck; a tingling feeling like an electric shock.

Kuroko has never been too close with the person he likes, let alone that person is Akashi; even though he’s playing around with “a virtual boyfriend”, but his heart has actually been stored in a very clear direction.

Kuroko takes a step back, asking in an unpleasant tone, “What are you doing here.” 

Akashi stares deeply into his eyes, “A date.”

_Oh._

Such an unexpected coincidence. In the end, he bumps into Akashi going on a date with his girlfriend even though he’s hoped that he wouldn’t.

Knowing this, the color of Kuroko’s eyes turns dim.

“You go and wait over there. Don’t stand too close to me.”  

“He may have come. Wait,”

Then, Kuroko watches Akashi fish out his phone from his pocket and unlocks it. Opening the _“Virtual Boyfriend”_ app, he presses the microphone icon in the chatroom to make a voice message, “My Tetsuya, I’m here. Where are you?”

Kuroko’s face goes pale almost instantly. There’s a mixed of fright, shock, as well as embarrassment on his expression, followed with the rapid beating of his heart.

His own phone also gives him an alert that a voice message has come up.

“You…” Kuroko is at a loss for words. He blinks up at Akashi, and the latter only raises an eyebrow at him with a smile.

Kuroko feels somewhat angry and backs off a few paces away from Akashi, staring at him disbelief. “Akashi- _kun,_ you filthy rascal! You have a girlfriend but you still play this kind of game with me? Senseless.”

Akashi hurriedly pulls Kuroko’s wrist, pulling him close to him again; the smile hasn’t left his face, “Oh, you mean Momoi?” he lets out a chuckle, “They misunderstood me. I’m telling you, they got her up all of a sudden, and Momoi herself was kind of flustered. How am I supposed to let a girl down in front of a lot of people? However, she’s merely a good friend of mine, how could I even date her? Besides, she also knows that I don’t see her more than a friend. If anything, she feels very sorry to you, you know?”

“...me? Why?” Kuroko gives him a blank stare, and he doesn’t back away when Akashi lifts a hand to touch his head.

“Because that day, she didn’t know that you were sitting next to her. If she’d known that it was you, she wouldn’t come up to the stage.”

“…oh.”

Kuroko’s back is pressed up against the bridge railing, and Akashi is dangerously close to him. Thinking that he can use the chance to say all the things he wants to say to Akashi, Kuroko takes a deep breath and gathers up all his courage to look up at him, saying, “Akashi- _kun,_ why don’t you try to be together with me? I will treat you well. I will be good to you. I will spoil you all my life. I won’t let you suffer injustice for the rest of my life. I don’t care if you’re Akashi Seijuurou or Red Emperor or 411, but I—”

He doesn’t get the chance to finish his words because Akashi’s lips have descended upon his all of a sudden, startling him a little that his eyes seem to be popping out of their sockets as they met with Akashi’s red ones. However, not even two seconds later, he melts into Akashi’s touch. Feeling unbearably shy, Kuroko closes his eyes and presses his lips against Akashi’s a bit desperately. 

After a very long minute, Akashi pulls away slightly; their lips are barely touching. 

“Can’t you see that? I thought the answer is very obvious.” he connects their foreheads together and, with a very contented smile, continues, “Kuroko Tetsuya, I really _do_ like you.”

Kuroko doesn’t know what to say, so he can only whisper out an “Oh.” — muddle-headed. It seemingly has yet to dawn on him that the real Akashi has just confessed to him; that he’s the same person as Red Emperor, his virtual boyfriend.

Of course, the voice sounds very similar with Akashi’s, because the voice actually belongs to him. 

And then, realization hits him that the virtual boyfriend he’s shamelessly forced to use Akashi’s blurred, candid picture as his avatar, asking him to change his nickname to “Sei” as well as bad-mouthing Akashi whenever he got the chance to and all, turns out to be Akashi himself; everything’s been exposed, and Kuroko just wants to throw himself into a black hole.

“Do you think I don’t know how much you like listening to my voice?” Akashi lets out a teasing laugh, “In other words, I know how much you like me.”

Kuroko keeps his mouth shut for a long time, before he reaches out to clench Akashi’s shirt tightly and breaks into a choked whisper, “Akashi- _kun,_ you must not betray, leave, or dump me. I would go insane.”

Akashi draws him into a tight embrace, pressing a light kiss on Kuroko’s cheek with a wide smile spread across his face, “How could I betray, leave, or even dump you? I would go insane, too.”

Then, he adds, “…my little bunny.”

“…shut up.”

 

* * *

 

> **Sei: _Hey._**
> 
> **Sei: _I’m really sorry to say this all of a sudden._ **
> 
> **Sei: _Because I have a very cute boyfriend by my side now, I have to delete this app._**
> 
> **Sei: _Thank you for all this time, I hope you’ll be happy wherever you are._**
> 
> **k-tetsuya: _What a coincidence, I’m going_   _to delete this app, too._**
> 
> **k-tetsuya: _My man is a very possessive guy. He wouldn’t be happy seeing me talk to other guys._**
> 
> **k-tetsuya: _Thank you for accompanying me with your good voice, but I have the real one now._ **
> 
> **Sei: _So, dinner tonight?_**
> 
> **k-tetsuya: _Deal. Meet you at 7 o’clock?_**
> 
> **Sei: _Good. See you in an hour._**
> 
> **k-t** **etsuya:** _**:)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite everything because I lost the original file so I was a bit down while rewriting this that it didn’t come out as planned ;-; 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and also for the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and hits! <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Extra:
> 
> “How do you even know that “k-tetsuya” is me? It’s not a coincidence, is it?”
> 
> “It’s a pure coincidence, of course. Because a friend of mine has “coincidentally” happened to be the one developing the app, and a friend of yours has “coincidentally” happened to tell me everything, and here we are.”
> 
> “…I knew it. Ogiwara-kun?”
> 
> “Please send my gratitude to Ogiwara Shigehiro for letting me take care of his best friend.”
> 
> “Be quiet.”


End file.
